


Good Morning.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [7]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, dad!jb, domestic AU, family au, i have a soft spot for yj can yall tell, jj parents w got5 kids basically, markson are twins, married jjp, mom!jy, yj is their sunshine, yugbam are twins too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: in which the kids and Jaebum care for Jinyoung in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdscventh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/gifts), [ahgabounce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/gifts), [chaesmic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaesmic/gifts).



> ayeee happy new year yall!! this is for jes, joy and chloe who _finally_ made an ao3 YEEEET  
>  anyway jes im rly sorry i couldnt cont the markson fic w u difkdkfj i promise to make it up to u ok i'll cont while u at sch w chloe ♡ gl btw!!  
> also joy im vvvvvv sorry i keep delaying the jjp smut kdjfjdjfdn i'll write too while jes and chloe are at sch ♡  
> also chloe- im damn glad u finally created an ao3 HAHAHA. gl in sch ~ ♡
> 
> anyway, please enjoy~

“Daddy, is Mommy okay?” a five year-old child asks with doe eyes, pointing slightly at his mother currently laying down on his parents’ bed.

“He’s sick right now, but I bet he’s going to feel so much better if we prepare some soup for him,” Jaebum says, caressing his son’s hair softly.

“Why is he sick, Daddy? Is it because of me?” the child asks, tears already welling at the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly, the both of them hear a muffled groan and a few shuffling sounds coming from the bed. Jinyoung flutters his eyes open slowly, immediately looking at Jaebum and Youngjae with a soft, little smile.

“Good morning,” Jinyoung mumbles, closing his eyes for awhile before opening them again.

“Mommy, are you sick?” the child asks with a pain-stricken voice.

“I’m just a little tired, that’s all,” Jinyoung answers softly. “It’s not because of you, okay? Don’t cry, sunshine.”

“T-Then, I’ll help you!” Youngjae exclaims as he climbs on top of the bed.

“Oh? How will you help me?” Jinyoung asks, chuckling.

“I’ll help you sit and stand up, Mommy!” Youngjae replies with a grin. Jaebum smiles as he makes his way closer to Jinyoung, bending down a bit to help his beloved wife sit on the bed then stand up on the ground.

“Thank you, both of you,” Jinyoung says, leaning his head onto his husband’s shoulder.

“Youngjae baby, can you wake your brothers up for us?” Jaebum asks, earning an eager nod from their five year-old son.

“Of course, Daddy! Anything for the both of you,” Youngjae says before he quickly walks to the large room that he shares with all his siblings, waking each and every one of them up.

“Jae, I’m tired,” Jinyoung whispers faintly, feeling so incredibly weak at the moment.

“You shouldn’t have forced yourself to continue the housework when you hadn’t eaten breakfast nor lunch yesterday,” Jaebum softly scolds, moving and bending a bit to lift his wife in his arms. “I’ll cook, alright? And you better eat everything.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung says, leaning his head on Jaebum’s chest. “I’m sorry I can’t help with the housework today when you should be resting because it’s an off day for you.”

“Baby, I don’t want you to get even more sick, so please just rest, okay?” Jinyoung nods barely and weakly, but it’s still a nod nonetheless.

Jaebum places Jinyoung down in a sitting position on the couch softly and carefully. He gives his wife a small smile before kissing him on his forehead and walking towards the kitchen to get started on Jinyoung’s soup.

“Mommy!” Jinyoung hears his children chorus, their feet shuffling loudly against the floor as they make their way closer to the former, who’s currently sitting on one of the living room’s couches.

“Yes, babies?” Jinyoung says, coughing a bit afterwards.

“Mommy, are you sick?” Mark, their oldest son who’s currently 7 years old, asks worriedly.

“Mommy, are you okay?” Jackson, Mark’s younger twin, asks as he places his palm against Jinyoung’s forehead.

“I’m just a little tired, guys. That’s all,” Jinyoung answers them, smiling a bit.

“But your face is really pale, Mommy,” Yugyeom points out.

“Mommy, you’re not dying, right?” Bambam asks, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“It’s not my time yet, honey,” Jinyoung says, chuckling before he pats the space beside him, feeling far too weak to even pick his sons up.

While the eldest twins and the youngest twins sit on the empty spaces provided next to Jinyoung, Youngjae climbs on top of Jinyoung’s lap, earning a soft and little groan from his mother’s lips.

“I didn’t hurt you, right, Mommy?” Youngjae asks, and Jinyoung shakes his head a bit slowly in reply.

“Of course not, sunshine,” Jinyoung tells him, bringing his hand upwards to softly stroke his son’s brown locks.

“I love you, Mommy,” Youngjae states out loud, grinning from ear to ear as he wraps his arms around his mother’s stomach and snuggling his face into it as well. 

“Hey, I want to hug Mommy too!” Bambam complains, but before each and every one of their children could hug their mother, Jaebum appears inside the living room with a bowl of warm soup.

“You can all hug him later, but for now, Mommy needs to eat,” Jaebum says, and the eldest twins immediately get off the couch so Jaebum can sit beside Jinyoung to feed him.

“Thank you boys,” Jaebum smiles as he sits down next to Jinyoung.

“No problem, Daddy!” the both of them say in unison, giving their father a thumbs up each before sitting down on the carpet.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum speaks softly, holding a spoon filled with the warm soup he’d just cooked. “Open up, baby. You need to eat.”

Jinyoung eats slower than usual, but not painfully slow. Their children watch silently as their father feeds their mother, none of them missing the way their father looks at their mother like he’s the most important person in the whole wide world - which he is. Soon enough, the soup’s all finished, and Jaebum stands up.

“I cooked some omelets for you guys earlier. Daddy’s going to get them, so I’ll be right back,” Jaebum says, kissing Jinyoung’s temple lovingly before leaving to the kitchen again.

“Mommy, are you feeling better now?” Yugyeom asks, one of his hands intertwined with Bambam’s own.

“Or are you still feeling sick?” Bambam adds with worry laced in his tone.

“Mommy’s fine,” Jinyoung reassures them. “I feel better now.”

“Ah, that’s really good then,” Jackson says, leaning his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“Mommy, can I ask a question?” Bambam asks.

“Of course, baby,” Jinyoung says.

“Are unicorns real?” Bambam asks with a serious face.

“Of course they aren’t, Bambam! How can unicorns exist?” Yugyeom cuts in, looking straight at his twin weirdly.

“Gyeom-ah, you can’t say that! What if they’re real? They might get sad if they hear you!” Youngjae scolds.

“Besides, humans haven’t explored the whole Earth yet! Who knows if unicorns are real?” Jackson adds in.

“That’s enough, everyone,” Jinyoung says, chuckling at his sons’ adorableness.

“What’s going on here?” Jaebum asks as he enters the room with 1 large plate filled with two large omelettes and 6 spoons.

“Daddy, do unicorns exist?” Yugyeom asks.

“Hm, who knows? They may, they may not,” Jaenum answers, causing all their children to groan cutely. “What? Was it something I said?”

“The kids can’t decide whether unicorns are real or not,” Jinyoung says, chuckling as Jaebum places the plate on the living room table.

“Well guys, we need to eat up first. C’mon, grab your spoons!” Jaebum encourages.

“Mm, this is really good, Daddy!” Mark compliments, causing his father to ruffle his hair whilst grinning.

“Thanks, buddy,” Jaebum says in return, taking a bite out of it himself.

After eating at least half of one large omelette, Jaebum stops eating and leaves his spoon on the plate so their children could eat the rest by themselves. He goes to sit next to his wife, intertwining their hands together and squeezing a little tightly before placing a kiss on his wife’s knuckles.

“I love you so much, baby,” Jaebum says, sighing deeply.

“I love you so much too, honey,” Jinyoung softly replies before his husband leans in and kisses him passionately but quickly.

“Mommy, Daddy! Not now,” Bambam whines, making his parents laugh.

“Don’t worry, we love all of you too,” Jinyoung says, genuinely smiling as he continues to watch his children eat and play together, whilst still holding his husband’s hand with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it! leave kudos/comments if you want! they're always highly appreciated ♡


End file.
